eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Ecotroz Shemarrian
Ecotroz Shemarrians are those that were originally infected by the Ecotroz Electro-Virus Intelligence, now commonly referred to as EShemarrians, or just Shemarrians post Civil War, and in the Three Galaxies. All Shemarrians created after the Civil War, through Progen, or other means, are 'born' with the Ecotroz entity as part of them, and thus can not be banished as earlier infected Shemarrian robots could have been. Most EShemarrians use the standard Warrior, Spinster/Tinker, Male, Berserker, Pariah and War Chieftess robot frames with the Ecotroz adding its abilities, and limitations, and replacing the IQ, ME, MA, P.P.E. and I.S.P. with its own. Post Civil War Shemarrians have a few changes that became standard, plus the introduction of Elite classes to fill specific or broader roles in the tribes. The Ecotroz Electro-Virus Intelligence Shemarrians before the Civil War, or for those robots that become infected with the Ecotroz entity at any point gain the following additions and changes to their stats. Attributes Alignment: Varies; most of the Shemar are Scrupulous or Aberrant (but loyal to the Ecotroz-Shemar). GM’s choice; based on the original robot body and subsequent experiences, the Ecotroz PC may CHOOSE an appropriate alignment (so an Ecotroz-infected Skelebot might be Miscreant or Diabolical...based on the fact that it is a killing machine first and foremost, or maybe because the original Ecotroz entity might be insane...or originally a criminal....use your imagination) IQ: 4d6 ME: 5d6 MA: 3d6 Hit Points: (Energy Form) 1d6x10+M.E. P.P.E.: 8 Psionic Abilities Object Read, Telemechanics, Telemechanical Possession, Telemechanic Mental Operation Special Abilities EShemarrians gain a number of abilities from the Ecotroz entity. Added Skills/Memories Robot intelligences will find themselves effectively becoming low-level Neural Intelligence equivalents with the ability to gain, or ‘remember’, Secondary skills similar to the N.I. as they gain in experience, while converted N.I.s gain an extra Secondary skill in addition to those normally gained. Limitations Ecotroz can only take over machines that normally can move by themselves (can’t take over a power armor or truck for instance), and is limited by the physical abilities of that body. Rest Ecotroz do occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points, but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Exorcism and Banish Susceptible to Exorcism and Banish spells, but are +6 to save against such spells, +1 at levels 4, 8, and 12 of experience, and becoming IMMUNE at level 14 and up. (OPTION: Ecotroz may become IMMUNE to Exorcism and Banishment, but by sacrificing their ability to use their psionics on other machines, or by effectively becoming ‘sterile’; unable to infect other machines) Proximity Infection The Ecotroz are proximity-infection, they have to be in physical contact with the target or hardwired through a head- or fingerjack....I'd limit the approximate 'transmission' range through even these hardlinks to a few yards, so that an Ecotroz-bot couldn't just hack into a factory line and infect every service 'bot in a complex or coming off the assembly line within seconds... I've also hinted that the Ecotroz aren't a wholly networked collective...they may be budding individuals who are working towards a common goal....it's entirely possible that as they mature and grow in number and power, the Ecotroz may begin splitting off into various factions of their own...like the Thirteen Colonies of North America...playing into the idea that the Ecotroz entity is a collective 'lifeboat' of disembodied, once-corporeal, intelligences fleeing some disaster(or perhaps it's their only option for galactic colonization)... But if you wanna play them as a potential danger to robot societies/systems, like democracy to monarchies, or hiveminds to individual rights, go for it! They can be just another Rifts power bloc, neither wholly good nor wholly evil.... Shemar Upgrades The Ecotroz Spinsters have worked overtime to give the Shemar whatever edge they can over their regular Shemarrian kin...the better to make them both more independent and better able to capture and convert their kin. The Ecotroz Shemar have managed to adapt bionic cybernanite repair systems to repair light damage to themselves, and as quickly as they can, they attempt to upgrade convertees with this technology. Other upgrades include possible sensor enhancements, software protection, and weapons/armor systems. Post Civil War After the Shemarrian Civil War with ARCHIE 3, the Shemarrians had access to factories and other technologies for upgrading their systems and making more frames. They also acquired the ability to multiply by the use of Progen, allowing for unique Shemarrians to be created as a child for two Shemarrians. Bionic Cybernanite Repair System A modified bionic nanotech repair system is installed into all Shemarrians. These systems repair 4d6 MD per hour, and can repair 50 MDC before needing material stocks to convert to MD repair material. Rites of Upgrade All Shemarrians that earn them, have access to Rites of Upgrade. This means a Shemarrian can get virtually almost any bionic or cybernetic system installed, with the only limitations are the upgrades fitting into their frames and the honors they gained that allows for a Rite of Upgrade allows for such an upgrade. Different upgrades may have different types of requirements and duties performed varying from each tribe, and even within different groups on different Enclave worlds within the same tribe. Progen Shemarrians have developed a method of multiplying their numbers by allowing two parents to create a child through alien technology discovered and developed in the late stages of the Civil War and afterwards. All Shemarrians created via progen are immune to exorcism and banishment spells. About 99% of Shemarrians (not counting NeShemar) are the result of progen. Only those who are robots infected with the Ecotroz entity are still vulnerable to these spells. Shemarrians are very picky about robots they infect to join their ranks in the Post Civil War era, and in the Three Galaxies.Category:Ecotroz Category:Shemarrian Category:Rites of Upgrade Category:Stats Category:Shemarrian Stats Category:Civil War Category:Exorcism Category:Banish Category:Ecotroz Shemarrian Category:Post Civil War